Rain on Roses
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: Now, he was pretty bad at telling when he messed up, but with this, the girl might as well have been holding a sign reading, "YOU EFFED UP." Two-shot!
1. Jerk

Lightning.

It illuminated the figure standing on the sidewalk. The pouting rain made his quills droop. And every so often, a cold shiver ran through his veins. But he didn't care.

This girl was mad beyond belief at him, and he promised himself that he'd stand on her curb until he was forgiven. Despite the fact that he absolutely despised the rain, Amy was just more important.

And she watched him from the window, only catching a glimpse of a dark black shadow when the lightning struck somewhere far off in the distance. But she could clearly see his emerald green eyes, even if they were cast to the ground.

She was trying her best not to pity the hedgehog. He had missed one of their dates one too many times. He was not getting off the hook easily... But he looked so sad and forlorn out in the rain, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to keep warm.

She felt bad, she had a nice, dry, warm house, and she wasn't letting him in. But she mustn't feel bad for him! He's never felt bad for her before, why should she feel bad for him?... Because she loved him.

She cursed under her breath, throwing her blanket off. Her feet padded against the stairs, as she hurried to the door, throwing it open. His eyes snapped up to her in an instant, and he felt horrible. Sparkling tears brimmed in the corners of those ever so lovely jade eyes, and a deep frown engraved itself upon her muzzle.

"Sonic the Hedgehog... Get in here, this instant!" She sounded angry at him... But he couldn't mistake the worry that shook her vocal chords. It tugged at his heartstrings, and he trudged slowly into the house, leaving a puddle where he stood by the door.

He refused to move, as not to get the rest of her pristine, clean house dirty. He was just glad she let him in. Chaos, he hated water.

He didn't know where she had gone, but she left the room after he entered the house, and he just assumed she was going to continue to be upset with him. And he accepted it. But she came back a few minutes later, offering a dark blue towel to him. He found it funny how the blue of the towel matched his now darkened, waterlogged quills, but he still gratefully took the towel, and began to dry off. He did, however, take notice of the girl.

He back was turned to him, and despite how hard she may be trying to stop it, her back showed the signs of labored breathing.

"Amy? Are you-"

"WHY?" Her face turned to him, and he saw slight tear stains on her cheeks.

"Why what?"

"Why do you... Suddenly care about this?" She gestured to herself, but he knew exactly what she meant.

"You're my friend and-"

"EXACTLY! I'm your friend." She laughed bitterly, and the tears kept flowing, "That's all I'll ever be... Your friend..."

Now, he was pretty bad at telling when he messed up, but with this, the girl might as well have been holding a sign reading, "YOU EFFED UP."

"Listen, Ames-"

"Don't call me that. You don't... DESERVE to call me that."

That was a pang to his heart. She lowered her face, hiding behind the three bangs on her forehead. "I-"

"You what?!" Her eyes came back up to his, and he saw a fire in them. Maybe he should have stayed outside. "I get it, Sonic. You don't love me. Okay? I GET it." Her eyes averted from his again, and he decided it was best to stay silent.

Instead, he went up to the girl, am awkward expression upon his face... And wrapped his lanky arms around her. An embrace the two stayed in for a while...

"I'm sorry..." Sorry didn't cut it though.

 **A/N: This is probably just a short** **one. But I wouldn't consider it a drabble. It's way too long for that. So instead, it gets its own story. And... I might write another chapter for it if anybody wants me to.**


	2. Idiot

He pointed to his cheek, with a smirk. "Here."

She crossed her arms. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Come on, you always want to!"

"Well... What if I don't right now?"

She was being difficult. And he rolled his eyes, bringing his hand down from his cheek. "Then I'll have to go find some other girl to kiss it." He simply shrugged, and inwardly smiled when she glared daggers into him.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." And he took off, leaving the girl in a swirling gust of dismay, purely dumbfounded. Was he really gone? That easy? It was raining! Where was he going to go to find another girl? Why would he go and find another girl?...

Her anger flared up again, her cheeks burning hot with anger, and slight envy. How dare he? She had been crying not even 5 minutes ago! The streaks still stained her paled muzzle. And even new tears pricked the corners of her eyes, threatening to break the barrier and spill over her cheeks at any moment. Her anger seemed to just dissipate into pure heartbreak. Did he think he was scot-free? Wasn't he even going to stay?

She guess not, and the tears flowed, running down her muzzle, and dripping off her chin. What was his problem?

She turned herself, aiming to slump down upon the couch when the door swung open, a now- once again- wet hedgehog standing victoriously. She stopped dead in her tracks, suddenly afraid to turn around, afraid to let him see she had doubted him. But could you blame her for it?

"I got you- are you... Crying?" He suddenly rushed back up to her, mumbling various sayings along the lines of "I'm sorry" or "I'm such an idiot." But her eyes focused on what he was holding- other than her.

A rose, sparkling wth raindrops upon its petals. It was fully bloomed and quite beautiful to say the least. Had he gotten this... For her?

"S-Sonic?" He pulled himself away from her at the sound of her voice. And saw her staring at the rose. Her eyes slowly trailed from the flower to his eyes, the tears no longer there. "Is that... For me?"

"Uh..." Suddenly he felt bashful, and stuck one hand up into his quills, a blush just barely dusting across his cheeks. "Yeah... I thought... Maybe it would cheer you up?"

She suddenly pounced on him, and he nearly lost his balance. He was holding both of their weight- hers being actually quite insignificant, she was really light- since both of her legs lifted into the air. She had quite literally jumped on the hedgehog. And he chuckled when she started laying kisses all over his face, as soon as her feet had touched the ground again.

He felt a little disappointed when she stopped. But the way he found her jade eyes staring at him in the most awestruck fashion, he felt better. In fact... He felt himself leaning towards her. Cupping her chin and lifting it so their lips could meet.

And he had to admit- they both did- it was amazing. It wasn't sloppy, or messy, or overly complicated. It was just a simple kiss. No tongue, just... A sweet kiss. And when he pulled his face away, and rested his forehead against her own, he realized something.

He had been such an idiot.


End file.
